Chiyoko
by Azul-the-Kitsune
Summary: Takuto struggles to choose between his lover and his crush.
1. Chapter 1

I was wandering through the Full Moon section, and I realized, there's no yaoi! I didn't see any, but I might not be looking hard enough. Either way, there's not enough of it in this section, so I made some. If you don't like guyxguy relationships or mpreg (male pregnancy) then you shouldn't read this.

Also, I have read every volume but #7, so it may contain spoilers if you haven't read that much yet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Takuto's POV...

When I told her I loved her, I had meant it. If she was gone, what would I have done? But... there was somebody else. Somebody who I'd been with longer than I had known Mitsuki. We acted like enemies to keep our relationship secret, but we were the opposite.

Turning the knob, I saw him there, sitting on the couch, sad as always. A single tear rolled down his cheek, leaving a damp trail. Normally, he would not cry, just stare of in the distance sadly. Today, today was different. Today was worse than any other for him. Glancing around, I confirmed that we were alone.

Removing his black hat, I rubbed his furry dog ears. Our lips met, then parted. Izumi... he was always so forlorn... so lonely... as if he could not understand we all cared for him. Whenever he felt something, it stayed bottled up inside of him, dying to be let loose like a wild lion in a iron cage. But, like the Lion tamer, he refused to let it out. Apparently today, the Lion had killed the tamer, because all his emotions had let loose.

"Why do you pretend you love me?" he cried over and over again, his face buried deep in his hands. Tears were falling freely now.

"I don't pretend Izumi... I love you... I really do..." I tried to reassure him. He continued crying.

"No... you love Mitsuki!" This was the first time in a while I heard him call Mitsuki by her real name. Stroking him on the back, I told him,

"Yes... but I love you too. I love both of you!" The door creaked open.

"HELLO TAKUTO! HELLO IZUMI!" cried Mitsuki happily, leaping into the room, just then realizing Izumi was crying. Meroko followed her, but Jonathan was not with them- he liked being on his own much better.

Both girls were dumbfounded, neither of them had seen Izumi cry. They also probably did not expect me to be the one comforting him.

"Izumi! Don't cry, you're making me cry too!" Mitsuki said, suddenly losing her cheery manner, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you sad? Are you scared? Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you!"

"Never mind... you won't understand...", he told them, wiping away his tears. Izumi rose up, spreading his wings, and leapt out the window, taking flight. After he had gone, I desperately wished I had followed him. In his condition, he had to be careful.

Now Mitsuki was crying, "Did I do something wrong? Why is Izumi so sad?"

"It's not your fault, it's mine." I replied in an attempt to calm her down.

"Now Izumi's gone! What if he never comes back? Does he hate me!" Mitsuki continued crying, ignoring my comment.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be back soon. I've never seen him cry like that, but he'll come back. Izumi just needs time to think." Meroko reassured Mitsuki. It seemed to work, because Mitsuki stopped crying, but she still looked sad.

Staring out the window, I prayed he would be alright. Izumi was in no condition to be flying for a long period of time, he needed to rest. If he didn't, he could kill it.

Unable to stand by any longer, I spread my wings.

"We need to go look for him." I told the two girls. Then, spreading my own wings, I flew in the direction he had gone. My eyes scanned the ground and sky, as the wind blew through my wings. 'Where would he go?' I wondered.

Many agonizing hours later, I found him. He sat under a tree in the park, curled a ball against a large oak tree. The tree's shadow lay over him like a dark blanket in a bright room.

...Izumi's POV...

Takuto sat next to me. I didn't want to see him, or anybody else. I wanted to run away, and never come back.

"Leave me alone Takuto." I told him. Instead of flying away, he cuddled up next to me, kissing forehead (the rest of my face was in my knees). He stroked the small area of my back between my two wings.

"It's dangerous for you to be out here all alone. I don't want you flying too much... it'll hurt the baby.", he scolded me, "You're pregnant, you need to rest. I don't want our baby getting hurt."

That made me smile a bit. It was our baby... and he cared about it. I was not far along enough for anybody to look at me and know I was pregnant. My stomach did not yet have a round bump, but it was softer and more tender than usual.

I put my head in his chest, forgetting Mitsuki. If Takuto didn't loved me, he wouldn't have come after me. Takuto moved his hand to my stomach, gently stroking it until I was asleep.

...Takuto's POV...

Izumi had fallen asleep on me as we lay beneath the night sky and the tree. Every star there was seemed to be shining. Tonight, there was no full moon in the star adorned sky, and no Full Moon with me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written for any story, or probably ever will write. I'll update when I can, but don't expect too many. I have gone months without writing anything. Sometimes I just get myself completely stuck with stories. Sorry.

I love reviews Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

To the two reviewers I got- Thanks for reviewing. It's actually yaoi because I like IzumixTakuto more than any other pairing. And yes, Izumi is a guy, how he is preggy will be explained in this chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Izumi's POV...

The next morning, I awoke. In the sky, an orchestra of pink and orange welcomed the rising sun. It had been a long time since I had last seen the sunrise, making it seem more beautiful this time than any other. Being next to Takuto made it even better. His warm breath fell upon me as the sun's glow illuminated his face.

Takuto stirred. Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Morning Izumi.", said Takuto, squinting his eyes in the morning light, "We should get back soon..."

I nodded slowly, and we took off. "Takuto... I think it's time we tell Meroko, Mitsuki and Jonathan about us. They will find out eventually... I mean I am having your baby in eight months, and it sure as hell isn't Jonathan's, so they will know it's yours." I told Takuto.

"Okay, once we're back we will tell them... you can tell Jonathan and Meroko. I want to tell Mitsuki alone because Im not sure how she'll react."

Not another word was exchanged as we flew. It still hurt that I was not the only one Takuto loved. I prayed in the end he would make the right choice and stick with me and be a good father to our baby, but I knew there was a large chance he would end up with Mitsuki.

The second our feet touched the ground, Meroko slapped both of us across the face. "Do you know how long we were looking for you! We were up all night trying to find you! What were you two doing anyway!" she cried.

"Where's Mitsuki? I have something really important to tell her." asked Takuto.

"Where's Mitsuki! Are you even listening to me!" yelled Meroko. Takuto just walked by her and began looking for Mitsuki. I placed my hand on Meroko's shoulder.

"I have to tell you and Jonathan something as well." Meroko looked confused. Jonathan just sort of floated around as usual. I held my breath. Meroko loved both Takuto and I... hopefully this wouldn't hurt her too badly.

"**Well what is it Izumi?"** asked Jonathan impatiently. (A.N.: I made that bold because in the manga the way Jonathan talks is always in that weird font)

"Takutoandiaretogetherandimhavinghisbaby!" Now both Jonathan and Meroko were confused. Taking a deep breath and a long pause, I repeated myself slowly.

"Takuto and I are together and Im having his baby." I said, sighing. Jonathan didn't seem to care, and just floated away. Meroko on the other hand, began to cry. "How could you... I loved you Izumi!" Tears streamed down her face. She turned and ran out the door. At first I thought I should follow her, but then I changed my mind. She needed to be alone to think things through.

...Takuto's POV...

I found Mitsuki in her room. She smiled brightly at me. "Hello Takuto! You're back! What happened? Is Izumi alright?" she asked. I sighed. I didn't want to hurt her, but I also didn't want to deceive her anymore or stop loving her.

"Izumi's okay..." I answered, clenching my teeth, "Mitsuki... I don't know how to say this... you aren't the only person I love..." I looked at Mitsuki, she kept her cheery manner.

"That's okay Takuto... you aren't the only person I love! I love Eichi too!" she said smiling. I wanted to slap myself. Maybe Mitsuki was a bit too young to understand this was not a good thing.

"I love Izumi... he is pregnant with my baby." I told her. Mitsuki did not seem so happy anymore.

"If he is having your baby... you should stay with him." Mitsuki told me. I was shocked. Shouldn't she want me to be with her? Shouldn't she be yelling at me for cheating? It was that damn Eichi again! Why did she love him so much? Damn him! Mitsuki continued, "If you stayed with me, Izumi would have to raise the baby alone. It's bad enough for him having to deal with us being together... but when you bring a baby into it, it's not just Izumi suffering anymore, it's Izumi and your baby."

Now I understood. She may have loved me, but it was important to her that Izumi and the baby weren't hurt.

"Besides- I love Eichi the most!" she cried. Stupid Eichi. "Wait..." she said, as though a lightbulb in her head had just turned on, "Boys can't get pregnant!" I blushed. I had forgotten Mitsuki was human, not a shinigami.

"You see... with Shinigami... boys get pregnant instead of girls. For some reason it's reversed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright... I know... bad reason for Izumi to get pregnant, but I couldn't think of a better one. Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry, I sort of forgot to say I was going away for five days then having a friend stay with me for five days. My friend's username is momiji-me (he's in my favorite authors) so check out his fic, 'The Rabbit and the Cat' if you like Fruits Basket :) It won't be updated for a while because for the rest of the summer he's staying with his dad, and he can't get online from his compy there.

Also, I made a set of Full Moon plushes! There's a Mitsuki, Takuto, Meroko and Izumi. Im entering them in a local fair (the Mitsuki is really ugly)

Im really upset about something right now. I just got my order in (I got Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne, Time Stranger Kyoko, and ION) I was so excited to read them. I looked on the back of ION, and it was not in english. I flipped through all of them and NONE of them are in English. They're all in German or something :'( I spent good money on those and I really wanted to read them, but now I can't and with my luck for some reason I probably won't get a refund for whatever reason. It really makes me mad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

... Meroko's POV...

'How could he? How could either of them? They both knew how I felt about them, so why did they have to do this?' I thought. My boots tapped against the hard pavement as I aimlessly wandered about. All these bad thoughts made my head hurt. One minute Izumi is kissing me and saying he loves me, the next he is kissing Takuto.

It hurt knowing they were both happy with somebody else. I had known Takuto liked Mitsuki, but why Izumi as well? Did he just love everybody, or did he never have any feelings for me? What was I to him?

When I committed suicide, it was because my best friend had fallen in love with my crush. Now, I was in a similar situation. Except this time my two crushes had fallen in love with each other. It would be a long time before I saw them again. I didn't want to go back.

...Izumi's POV...

Mitsuki, Takuto and I all chatted about the baby. Mitsuki had lots of questions, as she knew little about the subject of Shinigami pregnancy.

"Will the baby be a Shinigami too? What animal will it be?", asked Mitsuki.

"Nope. The baby will be human, but it will be able to see Shinigami just like you." Takuto answered. It was remarkable the way Mitsuki could just smile and be happy even though Takuto was in love with me, not her. While I had cried my eyes out over him loving her, she was perfectly fine with our relationship.

Then it hit me, how were we supposed to hide the baby? If it was human, then regular people would be able to see it, and if they saw a baby just sitting in Mitsuki's apartment, then she could be arrested for neglecting the child! "Takuto-chan... what will we do when the baby is born?" I asked.

Takuto pondered the question for a moment. "We could say it's Mitsuki's baby."

"No because she isn't pregnant, and Eichi...", I paused, not wanting to hurt her by saying 'dead', "isn't around so that would make everyone think she got knocked up by some one night stand. It would hurt her album sales because she'd look like a whore."

We all began once again to think. Then, Mitsuki's eyes lit up, "We could say I found it abandoned!" she said. That seemed like a good idea.

"Yes, that should work." I said, a thin smile forming on my lips.

"So what are you two naming it?" asked Mitsuki.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I would really appreciate it if you submitted some names and votes for the gender. Thank you all so much:)


End file.
